


Better Late Than Never

by bamby0304



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: You show up at Peter’s uninvited, but never unwelcome. He lets you in and you make yourself at home. Soon enough, though, you grow hungry. In your search for food you find something delicious, and realise you’d been an idiot all this time. You had a thing for Peter.





	Better Late Than Never

**_Warnings_ ** **: Unamused Peter. Naked Peter. Smut. But, like, barely. Just some touching and a tease of implied stuff.**

**Bamby**

You lifted your hand to the wooden door in front of you. There was a moment before to flung open, revealing a confused Peter. His eyes looked you up and down, taking in your dishevelled appearance.

The coat you wore was crinkled all over, the short tight dress underneath riding up your legs. After spending hours on your hair and makeup, you had no doubt that would all be a mess as well. And the heels you’d sported earlier in the evening now hung from idle fingers.

“Are you drunk?”

Rolling your eyes, you pushed at his shoulders and trudged into his apartment. “I wish,” you grumbled, dumping your shoes in the hall before letting your coat slide down your arms and drop to join them.

Peter sighed as he closed the door before following after you, picking your coat off the ground to hand it on a hook as his feet kicked your shoes out of the walkway. You didn’t bother apologising for the mess or intrusion. In stead you moved further into the building, heading for his living room.

“If you’re not drunk, then why are you here?” he called after you, rounding the corner just as you plopped yourself down onto his ridiculously comfortable couch.

“Because I live on the other side of town, and my date sucked balls. I didn’t feel like driving _all_ the way home, when I knew you have an abundance of liquor and a never ending supply of entertainment.” You shrugged.

Most of your friends didn’t understand the thing between you and Peter. While you weren’t an idiot and understood that he was a terrible person… you still managed to dig up some kind of friendship. He found you amusing, you found him entertaining, and everyone else just didn’t get it.

Scott, the pack Alpha, had tried to convince you to stop hanging out with the older werewolf. You were just a simple druid in-the-making. He was worried Peter might hurt you, or worse… corrupt you. Of course, you’d laughed at the thought. Peter might be an ass, but you weren’t stupid enough to fall for his charms.

“Did you ever think that maybe I had plans tonight?” Peter asked as he came over to push your feet off his coffee table.

Your lips quirked into a grin. “If you had plans, you wouldn’t have answered the door.”

He fought the smirk that twitched on his lips, hiding it with a sigh as he turned and headed over to his liquor cabinet. “You know, I could have been more prepared for you if you’d called first.”

“’More prepared’,” you repeated his words. “Why, Peter Hale… are you hitting on me?”

When he looked over his shoulder at you, this time he let the smirk show. “Always.”

The two of you fell into easy habits then. Sitting on Peter’s couch, legs hanging over the arm, you sip at the drink he’d made you while he went about and continued to do whatever you’d interrupted. Silence fell, save for the light tapping of a branch on one of the windows. It was windy outside, a storm more than likely headed your way.

Suddenly Peter sighed, drawing your attention to him. He looked frustrated at he stared at the screen of his computer.

“Internet girl friend on strike?” You teased.

His eyes pulled away from the screen to glare at you. “No. The wifi is all over the place. I’ve been trying to fix it, but it’s just not working.”

“Then give up.” You shrugged. “You hardly use that thing, anyway,” you note.

“I’m bored,” he stated simply.

“If you’re bored… wanna have sex?” You grinned once more.

The only response you got was a roll of Peter’s eyes as he closed his laptop, stood and walked out of the room.

You chuckled lightly to yourself, watching his retreating figure before you reached over and flicked the TV on. He was going to be in one of his moods for a bit, but that wasn’t going to scare you off. His couch was comfortable and the drink in your hand was too good to give up. Peter was stuck with you for the rest of the night, whether he liked it or not.

…

Hours had passed. It was early morning, but despite that you weren’t tired. In fact, you were hungry. So hungry, you could probably eat a horse.

Sighing, you tossed the TV controls to the side and pushed yourself up off the couch. “Hey, Hale!” you called. “You got any food?”

No answer came.

“Stop ignoring me…” you told him in a sing-song voice, heading for his bedroom, hoping the asshole was still awake.

Opening the door without knocking, you came to a crashing halt as you spotted him walking out of his ensuite… and dropping his towel to the ground.

Eyes comically wide, you stood there, unable to tear your eyes away from… _it._ “Why are you naked?”

“Why are you in my room?” he countered, not bothering to pick the towel up. He moved to his drawers, slowly, taking his time so you had to endure the sight of him a little longer.

“Hungry,” you mumbled.

“Kitchen?”

“I’m too lazy to cook.”

He grinned over his shoulder as you watched him slip his legs into a pair of sweats.

“Never pegged you as a sweats man,” you noted.

Ignoring your comment, he turned to you completely. “I can call us some pizza if you don’t want to cook?” he offered.

Shaking your head, you stepped further into the room, eyes drawn to his bare chest which was still damp from the shower he must have just had. “Screw the food. I’ll just eat you instead.”

He chuckled. “Pretty sure that’s my line, sweetheart. Big bad wolf and all that.”

“Shut up, Peter.” Reaching him, you grabbed the hem of his sweats and pulled him closer until your lips crashed against him.

All this time you’d spent with him, and it took seeing him naked for you to realise woven in the ease you both settled into was the hint of unresolved sexual tension. All this time spent flirting back and forth, and only now did you realise the reason you tolerated each other so much was because you wanted in each other’s pants. All this time dancing around the subject, you had realised that the reason all your dates were failures was because you were already trapped by Peter.

Tearing his lips from yours, Peter looked down at you with hard eyes that flashed cobalt. “What are we doing?”

“Kissing. But soon we’ll be fucking… that is if I don’t get bored because you’re taking so long,” you answered sassily.

Growling lowly, he reached down to cup the backs of your thighs and lifted you up. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you grinned as his lips pressed to yours once more. Turning, he set you on his dresser, and reached between your bodies to rid you both of your clothes.

As he continued to strip you both, you let your hand slid down and wrap around his achingly hard cock.

“Should have done this years ago,” he groaned against you, head dropping to your shoulder. “Should have made you mine.” His teeth nipped at your throat.

You gasped and jumped a little, pressing your body against his more. “Better late than never.”

**Bamby**


End file.
